This invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, it relates to a dirt cup assembly for an upright vacuum cleaner.
The use of dirt cups, instead of filter bags, in vacuum cleaners is well known. The dirt cups receive and store suctioned dirt, hair, fibers, and the like. Such dirt cups are secured in place on the vacuum cleaner housing when the vacuum cleaner is in use and are detachable from the vacuum cleaner for emptying.
One way of increasing the amount of suction power available at a distal end of a suction airflow pathway (such as at a floor nozzle, or at an above-the-floor cleaning tool) for a given source of suction power is to reduce the length of the suction airflow pathway. Accordingly, it is considered desirable to develop a new and improved vacuum cleaner having a dirt cup assembly that facilitates minimizing one or more dirty airflow pathways that communicate with the dirt cup.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a dirt cup for a vacuum cleaner.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the dirt cup includes an outer wall; a first inner wall that cooperates with a first portion of the outer wall to define a first inlet duct; a second inner wall that cooperates with a second portion of the outer wall to define a second inlet duct; the first and second inner walls cooperating with a third portion of the outer wall to define a dust collection chamber; and a bottom wall joined to lower end edges of the outer wall, first inner wall, and second inner wall.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a dirt cup assembly is provided for a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the dirt cup assembly includes a dirt cup having a dust collection chamber, a first inlet duct, and a second inlet duct spaced from the first inlet duct; and a filter assembly removably positioned within the dust collection chamber.
In accordance with a still another aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the vacuum cleaner comprises a nozzle base; an upper assembly pivotally secured to the nozzle base; and a dirt cup assembly removably secured to at least one of the nozzle base and the upper assembly, the dirt cup assembly including a cup having a dirt collection chamber, a first inlet duct, and a second inlet duct spaced from the first inlet duct, and a filter assembly removably positioned within the dirt collection chamber.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided. The vacuum cleaner according to this aspect includes a nozzle base; an upper assembly pivotally secured to the nozzle base; and a dirt cup removably secured to at least one of the nozzle base and the upper assembly, the dirt cup including a first inlet duct positioned forward of the upper assembly, and a second inlet duct positioned rearward of the upper assembly.